Hathy
Hathy is a support enemy that first appears in the Field and later Card Castle in their Head Hathy variant. Profile Appearance Hathy represents the heart card suit, but their color scheme is green, the color opposite from the color of the hearts suit (red). They stand on three tentacles and appear to wear a crown and a white dress with a green heart on it. Like Rudinn, they only have their right tentacle-arm visible, holding a scepter with hearts on the extremities. Their head is shaped like a heart, and they have a big mouth and no visible eyes. Personality Hathy does not speak in any understandable language but is perfectly able to understand other people and identify their feelings. They appear to enjoy flirting and showing love to others. Main Story A trio of Hathys organized by Lancer is encountered in the Field, which Ralsei comments on as being ineffective due to being made up entirely of support enemies. Later on, a Hathy appears as a vendor in the Forest Bake Sale. They sell a single Hearts Donut for 40 D$ (incorrectly called 40G in the actual text). A Hathy appears in Card Castle, along with Clover and a Rudinn. When interacting with this Hathy, it mentions that it is the "healer" party member among the three, and was responsible for catering the party. In Battle Appears With * Rudinn * Other Hathys (single event) * Jigsawry Attacks * A circle of bullets that limits the area the SOUL can move in. This attack is only used if there are other enemies (including other Hathys) present. * A heart that turns a few times, before stopping to point in one of the cardinal directions and then moving. This attack is only used if Hathy is alone. Strategy * Flattering Hathy allows for it to be spared. * Using X-Flatter or S-Flatter with Ralsei or Susie respectively makes all enemies spareable. * Sparing Hathy 10 times allows for it to be spared. Flavor Text * I am a little kiss. Check * Rudinn and Hathy blocked the way! with single Rudinn * Three Hathys blocked the way! with other Hathys * Various guys appeared! with Rudinn * Smorgasboard. 'with Rudinn and Jigsawry' * Hathy's body beats audibly. Neutral * Hathy smiled a darling smile. Neutral * Hathy is whispering a lovely spell. Neutral * Hathy has a little secret. Neutral * Smells like a soft kiss. Neutral * You told Hathy it has cool tentacles. It began to think about this... Flatter * You called Hathy a sweetheart. It began to think about this... Flatter * You told Hathy its teeth look like knives. It began to think about this... Flatter * You and Ralsei warned Hathy about Susie. The enemy went on guard. Warned * Hathy's beat slows. Tired * Hathy's beat seems to stutter. HP * Hathy is skipping beats. conditions met Trivia * Hathy is currently the only enemy to have animated dialogue, possibly because it cannot actually speak. * Based on cut dialogue, a Hathy was supposed to accompany Clover in an encounter. * Though Hathy is often referred to in a gender-neutral manner, in one instance, a Hathy is referred to as a female. * Their name might be derived from "Hati", Indonesian/Malaysian word for "Heart". * Hathy (along with Lancer, Rudinn, Clover, King, Jevil and the uncredited King of Diamonds) were designed by kanotynes. ** With the exception of Jevil, all of kanotynes's characters were fully designed by March 2012 - 6 years prior to the release of Deltarune. *** Hathy's earliest design was first posted on Tumblr on March 15, 2012 as a character on a jack of hearts playing card. References fr:Hathy ru:Хати